Angels Pet
by RumorUnderOath
Summary: On hiatus. This needs a plot desperately. T T


Hey all! Ive been in the mood for a JO fic and well, here goes, this is totally spontaneous soooo I have no idea where this will go….

In the slow morning in Tomonori's home only one was awake, Israfel, better known as Tsukasa Amou was busy frying eggs and bacon. It was nearly a year sense the whole ordeal with Lafayel and Kaoru. His memory was back almost full force with the help of his team mates and Gabriel. He tossed his blond hair away from his face with a pale hand. He had wanted to get back to being more angel-like, just not in every form, he had asked to grow his hair out because it was an angels pride. Tomonori consented.

"Tsukasa?" a voice sounded behind him. Tsukasa turned, his hair was barely below his shoulders and his bangs even longer.

"Yes Tomonori? Would you like to eat now?" Tsukasa guessed by the way Tomonori eyed the food.

"Yes" He said simply. Tomonori looked much the same as he always did, but tsukasa could tell he was more tired lately, though he never told Tsukasa why.

Tsukasa handed Tomonori a plate with eggs, bacon and a piece of toast with butter on it. Then he sat will very similar things occupying his plate. They ate in silence until Tsukasa decided to break it.

"Um.." he began unsure of what to say. " T-Tomonori? Are you feeling alright? You've been very tired lately and-" Im fine, Tsukasa" Tomonori interrupted. That was it.

Such conversations never got farther then that, they once again ate in silence and then left the house quietly.

"Amou kun! Over here!" The blond turned to see Mana and Haruna and, to his surprise Kaname.

"Hello friends!" He greeted happily. He turned to Kaname

"why aren't you on the roof?" he asked innocently. Itsuki at this time came up behind Kaname and slapped him on the back and shouted in the only-in-Itsuki-way

"They're doing repairs up there for a few weeks, so for how we're all out of a club house." He grinned like this was the best news he'd ever hear and sat down so hard the table shook with the impact.

"So, where's Tomonori-sensei?" Itsuki looked around the table and noticed that the said teacher was missing.

"He asked me to make him a lunch he could eat in his office, he said he had a lot of work to do, and that he didn't want to be bothered so he could get it done." Tsukasa said matter-of-factly

"welllll, surely he wouldn't mind a visit from his all time favorite eraser!" Itsuki scooted nearer Tsukasa and ruffled his hair "right?"

Tsukasa sighed and rolled his eyes, he had been around Itsuki long enough to know that he wanted something when he acted like this.

"What is it you want?" Tsukasa looked at him tiredly his happy mask slipping.

"Well," he whispered "sense our roof top has been stolen from us I thought we should all meet at your guys' house after school, you know, to talk about team issues, and um, have some of that wonderful cake that you made last week."

Amou rolled his eyes and smirked, more for the second reason then the first. He looked at Mana, no doubt itsuki had told her the idea as well, by the look in her eyes and the eyes of everyone else at the table they wanted to have a meeting and not be disturbed. Amou had to admit, their place would be best suited for such a thing.

"Ill talk to him." Tsukasa said and finished off his sandwich.

After school Tsukasa walked up to Tomonori.

"Tomonori-san?" the name had become more of a term of endearment then for respect, although he did deeply respect Tomonori.

"Yes Tsukasa?" Tomonori looked up from a mountain of paper work.

"Well Mana and Itsuki, and well everyone was, were" he corrected himself "they want to come to our house to have a meeting" he blurted.

Tomonori pondered for a moment and sighed deeply, he didn't seem to want company. "Fine" he conceded.

"Thank you Tomonori-san!" Tsukasa closed the remaining distance between them and hugged him. To his dismay, Tomonori didn't respond. Amou pulled away, masking the hurt in his eyes quickly. "Well, I better get home and get ready, everyone knows how much Itsuki likes to eat!" he walked to the door. "Ill see you soon!" it sounded more like a question than a fact.

After calling Mana and asking her to relay the news that the meeting was to be at his house, he set to work cleaning and cooking some food. Itsuki has mentioned last week's cake so he decided to make that along with some dips to go with different fruits and veggies he had set out.

In no time the others were arriving, all enjoying the spread and talking. It had become an unspoken rule not to start the meeting until all the team members were there, and yet, one remained stubbornly late.

"Is he always so late Amou?" Isshin asked.

"He's been coming home late for a few weeks; he says he just has a lot of work to catch up on." Amou said quietly.

Forty-five minutes later no one but Mana and Tsukasa cared that Tomonori was missing, for everyone else, it had become a party. Itsuki had started to blast some music. And asked Kaname to dance, which had resulted in some bruised ribs for Itsuki.

Tsukasa and slunk away to the kitchen and called the school. The only one who answered was a lone custodian. "So, he's been gone for over an hour? Yea, if you see him tell him I called, yes, thank you." Amou put the phone back down on the receiver and sighed worriedly. "Amou?" Mana was in the door.

He looked up at her. "Hmm?"

"Did they say when he'd be home…?"

"According to them, he should have been home an hour ago." While he said this he pulled on a sweat shirt and tied the laces on his shoes. "Im going to go out and look for him, I'll be back in a half in hour. Ok?" he looked at her and she nodded.

"We'll look for you both if you're not back by then."

Tsukasa nodded his understanding and took off though the back door.

Tsukasa took over the guild of Israfel and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, his hair and robes flowing behind him. He eyes well though honed could not see any sign of Tomonori, or for that matter anyone else. He stopped. In a few minutes he would have to call Mana to say he had no luck. He brain-stormed again. He had tried the school and surrounding areas and also other areas he knew Tomonori visited.

'_Where else! Where else!_' he mentally shouted at him self. He sat in frustration and brought out the phone that he and Tomonori shared. He punched in the number to his home. Mana answered.

"Amou! Did you find him!?" she asked. Amou shook his head with dismay, Tomonori wasn't at home.

"No" he said simply. "What should we do?" he asked.

"Where are you?" she asked, but he couldn't hear her, the phone lay on the ground where Tsukasa's body once resided.

"_AHHHHHHHH!"_ Israfel's unearthly and hollow cry bit the air and carried into the phone.

Mana ran into the living room where everyone else was and shouted "Amou is missing! Or hurt! I don't know which!"

Just as she said this Tomonori came walking in the door with hands full of groceries. They were dropped instantly. "What!" he shouted franticly.

"Your back!" Isshin said.

"I was shopping! What happened to Tsukasa!?" his eyes were wide with fear for his ward.

Mana spit it out very quickly. "he went out to look for you when the school said you had been gone for over an hour, and then just a minute ago, he called and said he hadn't had any luck, then he asked what he should do, when I asked where he was he didn't answer and I heard a scream, it had to have been him, I recognize the voice."

Tomonori was out the door in seconds and everyone else was only moments behind.

Rather then go through all that Amou did to find Tomonori, he asked Haruna if she knew where he was last.

"Erasers are very, very hard to track." She said concentrating her energy on finding him. She opened her eyes suddenly after at least ten minutes in which Tomonori spent his time pacing. "Last I know, north, about five miles."

Tomonori took off running instantly. Followed by everyone else. Kaname took Mana in his arms and took off into the air.

Kaname was as expected the first to arrive and look around, he could feel Israfel's pulsing power, as he often did after the angel had been in a fight. He was drawn to it. He arrived at a roof top and set Mana down, but stayed near when he saw no traces of either Israfel or what ever attacked him.

"Look at this..." Mana bent down to pick up a piece of paper off the ground.

It read:

_Greetings, lady Mana_

_Ive taken my pet back. _

_Good luck in attempting to find him._

_He belongs to me now, you know_

_of whom I speak. Im afraid but not _

_disheartened to inform you _

_that your team has now been robbed _

_of your precious eraser. I did this poor thing _

_mercy, being near you was killing him. What I will do _

_to him, it is your fault, yours and that pathetic Wiz-dom's for _

_not heading the signs I so generously _

_Put in front of you._

_Enjoy the notion. _

_Good bye._

_Signed- Sterling, bloody silver._

Mana held the note with shaking hands. She gave the note to Kaname who read it and gasped. The others took this time to show up the first of which was Tomonori. Kaname handed the note to Tomonori who read it and struggled not to crush it.

It was passed between all the members and an equal anger was shared. This sterling, he would not last the night.

OK! The first JO fic for me ever! Bwa ha ha! Sry, it really wasn't much of a cliffy but, eh, its supper time and Im starved.

R and R! Just an 'I liked it' would be loved! Thanks!

p.s. looking for a beta reader that is good at grammar and spelling!


End file.
